The Accident
by Tato Potato
Summary: Ethan is involved in an RTC on his way to work. When he finally arrives it is down to Cal to help him. Will he be able to step up to the task or will he flounder?
1. Chapter 1

After locking the front door, unlocked his little blue car and opened the door. He climbed into the car quickly throwing his bag onto the seat next to him. He sighed, looking at his watch. He was running late. He removed his multi-coloured scarf and threw it across the seat beside him. Alongside the giant pile of paperwork that he had worked on the previous evening. He reached out and turned the radio on so he could listen to the news. He started the car and sped down the motorway towards the hospital. For a change there was no traffic on the roads. He managed to make up some time on the journey, at the rate he was going he would be early to work.

As he was approaching the junction for the hospital, a car clipped the side of him. His car veered off of the road. It crashed into a barrier but continued sliding across the grass before coming to a screeching halt only minutes later. His head was tipped to the side. The entire front of the car was crumpled, like a piece of paper. The red paint from the vehicle that hit him was etched alongside the length of the car. The windscreen was completely shattered. The grass was scattered with tiny shards of glass glinting like crystals. His blonde hair was caked with dried blood and mud that filled the car as he crashed. He groaned as he tried to move. He jumped into doctor mode and began assessing his own injures.

He reached up and felt his head, a steady trickle of warm blood was dripping down the side. The scarf had fallen from the seat and was now covered in a pool of blood coming from his head. He felt something crushing his leg and saw that it was badly cut. He reached down and grabbed the scarf. He wrapped it around his leg, further up from the wound and began to tie it tightly around it to limit blood loss. He let out a small whimper as he did this. He tried to stay still because he wasn't sure if he had injured his neck. The paperwork from the passenger seat had been scattered in and around the car. His phone began to ring. He looked down and could see from the caller ID that it was his brother. He moaned in pain as he reached his hand out to grab it. He couldn't reach without moving his head and neck, which was too much of a risk and he knew it so he left it to ring.

The other car was still on the road but as they realised what had happened they decided to speed off to avoid getting caught, they had been drink driving and would end up being arrested so they fled. Occupying the other car was a group of college students who had been out to a party and were only just returning home at eight o'clock in the morning. It wasn't the first time that this had happened. Amongst the four passengers and the driver they had several fines overdue and had already been arrested for a similar incident only two years earlier.

A young woman had been driving towards the hospital for an appointment when she came across the accident. By this point the other vehicle was nowhere to be seen. She pulled up and climbed out of the car to call an ambulance. She tried to get towards the wrecked car but she was struggling to get through the traffic and it was on a steep incline. So she stood by the broken barrier as she made the call. She could see one person in the vehicle and he didn't appear to be in a good way. The car was completely crushed around him and he was almost definitely trapped. Other vehicles had stopped by the barrier and many people tried to get to him. One man was successful in reaching the vehicle and climbed in to support the injured man's neck. 'Just hold still mate, an ambulance is on its way' He muttered.

Back in the car, he as beginning to feel light headed and was struggling to keep his eyes open. His hands were trembling. He cried out in pain as his leg began to spasm where he was trapped. His face was awash with cuts and bruises. His leg was causing him a great deal of pain. His arms were aching from the impact. His head had smashed the windscreen, without any protection from the airbag as it had failed to work. His glasses had slipped down his face and were covered in cracks. His head pounded as he tried to keep still. 'Help me!' he mumbled. He struggled to keep awake until he could no longer hold on to consciousness and was engulfed in to darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

The paramedics received a call that morning. 'Holby control to 3006, there is an RTC, and can you check it out, over' the voice crackled through the radio. '3006 to control, we're on our way, over' Dixie replied. Turning to Iain who shrugged his shoulders as if to say, shall we go then? They raced to the ambulance and climbed into the front. Laughing and joking as they were speeding towards the scene of the crash, they turned on the sirens to ensure that they got there as soon as possible.

When they arrived they were shocked to see the extent of the incident. There was a huge dent in the door on the driver's side. A huge piece of the barrier was pushed into the car. The entire front of the car was a crumpled mess of squashed, mangled metal; chipped blue paintwork and a small bumper sticker which read 'Police Public Call Box' which his brother had bought him for Christmas. It was the best gift he had gotten that year. They ran towards the car. 'Hello mate, I'm Iain and this is Dixie, we're paramedics, can you hear us?' He called out as he approached. When he got closer he realised that the driver was Ethan Hardy.

When they arrived back at the ED Cal had just finished treating a patient in resus. He took off his gloves and threw them into the bin as he stormed towards the nurses' station. He had just lost another patient. A young child who had overdosed on some painkillers that they had found in their parents' bedroom. They had spent nearly twenty minutes attempting to resuscitate her but to no avail. He ripped the stethoscope from around his neck and slammed it into the counter. He ran a hand through his hair as he proceeded to type up the notes. 'Max, Can you take the patient in Resus 3 to the morgue please' he ordered as he tried not to lose his patience.

Back at the crash site the fire brigade had been called and they were trying to work out the best possible way to get Ethan out of the car safely. Dixie took over holding Ethan's head whilst attempting to keep him as calm as she could. 'Ethan, try and keep still mate, this might hurt a bit but we need to cut the top off of the car and help get you out' Iain explained. Ethan groaned in response. 'Can we get you some pain relief?' Dixie offered. 'N-no!' Ethan cried. 'No needles' He stuttered. Dixie smiled weakly at him before glancing at Iain who shook his head in disbelief. The fire fighters began cutting the metal structure that encased Ethan.

Back at the ED the news of the accident had reached them. No one was aware of who was involved. Many of the senior doctors were away on a training course whilst only a few junior doctors remained. Zoe was in charge and instructed Cal and Lily to take the incoming patient. 'Right, Incoming RTC in 6 minutes. Prolonged entrapment and in a serious condition. Cal, Lily it's all yours.' She commanded before retreating to her office. They prepared resus bay 3 and set up the monitors ready for the patient. Dixie had called it in but as she was about to explain that it was Ethan, the line cut out. She would have to wait until they got there and hope that Cal had finished his shift.

At the crash site, Ethan was almost freed from the tangled metal. 'Ethan, we are just going to remove the barrier. Can you keep as still as possible, tell us if it hurts' Iain explained as the firemen started peeling back the final parts of the twisted car which was trapping him. 'My leg is stuck' he cried out before they tried to pull the barrier from his lap. They handed him a mouth piece. 'Breathe this in whilst we help get you out' Dixie whispered, holding his head as still as possible whilst Iain placed a brace around his neck. They carefully removed the barrier much to Ethan's agony.

'Right, Next stop Holby ED' Dixie exclaimed as they wheeled him into the back of the ambulance. 'C-C-Cal!' Ethan stuttered. 'It's okay, we'll call him when we get there' they soothed before turning the blue lights on and speeding towards the hospital. Dixie sat in the back with Ethan and held his hand tightly to comfort him throughout the journey. 'I'm scared' Ethan murmured as they began to approach the hospital. 'What about' she queried. 'No needles, I don't like needles' He whispered. 'It's okay. You'll be okay' she assured him. They stopped outside the entrance to be greeted by Cal and Lily.

'Right, we have a 30 year old male, who was involved in an RTC. He was trapped for nearly half an hour. He was unconscious momentarily but regained consciousness after a minute and has remained consciousness since.' She declared as they wheeled him out of the ambulance. She looked up at Cal. 'It's Ethan' she uttered the words which Cal dreaded. Cal took the stretcher and ran down the corridor with him. The others struggled to keep up as they ran into resus. 'Ethan it's me. Can you hear me' Cal whispered to his little brother. Ethan groaned in response. 'Cal, you can't treat him.' Lily shouted to the young doctor. 'Fine, get Zoe then' he demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

At the crash site, Ethan was almost freed from the tangled metal. 'Ethan, we are just going to remove the barrier. Can you keep as still as possible, tell us if it hurts' Iain explained as the firemen started peeling back the final parts of the twisted car which was trapping him. 'My leg is stuck' he cried out before they tried to pull the barrier from his lap. They handed him a mouth piece. 'Breathe this in whilst we help get you out' Dixie whispered, holding his head as still as possible whilst Iain placed a brace around his neck. They carefully removed the barrier much to Ethan's agony.

'Right, Next stop Holby ED' Dixie exclaimed as they wheeled him into the back of the ambulance. 'C-C-Cal!' Ethan stuttered. 'It's okay, we'll call him when we get there' they soothed before turning the blue lights on and speeding towards the hospital. Dixie sat in the back with Ethan and held his hand tightly to comfort him throughout the journey. 'I'm scared' Ethan murmured as they began to approach the hospital. 'What about' she queried. 'No needles, I don't like needles' He whispered. 'It's okay. You'll be okay' she assured him. They stopped outside the entrance to be greeted by Cal and Lily.

'Right, we have a 30 year old male, who was involved in an RTC. He was trapped for nearly half an hour. He was unconscious momentarily but regained consciousness after a minute and has remained consciousness since.' She declared as they wheeled him out of the ambulance. She looked up at Cal. 'It's Ethan' she uttered the words which Cal dreaded. Cal took the stretcher and ran down the corridor with him. The others struggled to keep up as they ran into resus. 'Ethan it's me. Can you hear me' Cal whispered to his little brother. Ethan groaned in response. 'Cal, you can't treat him.' Lily shouted to the young doctor. 'Fine, get Zoe then' he demanded.

Lofty ran through the corridor towards Zoe's office. He banged on the door before opening it. 'What do you want?' she asked as she looked up from her computer screen. 'It's Ethan, he was involved in an RTC. You need to come quickly because otherwise Cal is going to treat him.' Zoe stood up, running a hand through her hair as she pulled her stethoscope around her neck. 'Tell me what is going on' she instructed Cal. She approached Ethan who was crying on the bed. 'We have an open fracture of the left tibia and fibula. We also have a temple laceration. Query fractured ribs and possible concussion.' Cal stated trying not to interfere.

They managed to rule out any neck or spinal injuries so Cal was permitted to remove the collar and board from Ethan whilst they continued treating Ethan. 'Hey Nibbles. How are you feeling?' Cal asked his little brother. 'Hurts' he stammered. 'Can we get you some pain relief now Ethan' Zoe inquired. 'NO!' Ethan screamed. 'Ethan you need pain relief,' Lily explained. Cal realised why he was refusing. 'Dr Hanna, he's aichmophobic. He's afraid of needles. He won't let you anywhere near him no matter what you do' he exclaimed. 'He had appendicitis when he was younger and wouldn't let them give him anything. I had to do it because they were afraid he might have a panic attack' he explained. Zoe nodded her head.

'Ethan, can Cal insert the cannula, only we know that you are in pain and we want to help' she whispered. 'Only Cal!' Ethan ordered. 'Sure, Lofty, could you get the necessary equipment for Dr Knight please' she asserted. He handed Cal the equipment. 'Right Ethan, can you hold still for me please' he asked. He took the needle and approached his brother. Zoe put her arm around the younger of the two doctors. He tied a tourniquet tightly around his upper arm. He found a vein. 'Right, you will feel a sharp scratch, just keep as still as possible' Cal instructed Ethan. As the needle pierced his tanned arm he flinched and let out a small whimper. 'Keep still for a moment longer, please. I just need to give you some morphine' Cal asserted. He injected some morphine into the cannula. 'Alright, that should be better now' he whispered to his brother who smiled weakly at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I mus apologize for the update error! I honestly don't know what happened so I have reuploaded this chapter! Thanks to ETWentHome and Jinxy13112 for letting me know! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter :)**

'Okay let's get him to X-Ray' Zoe instructed as they wheeled him out of the room. Silence fell on the ED as they saw one of their own doctors in such a vulnerable state. Cal walked slowly behind the bed. Lily stayed with him. 'He'll be alright' she insisted. 'How can you be so sure?' he asked. 'Because I know your brother. He's a fighter.' She explained. Once they returned from X-Ray Cal decided to approach the topic of the accident with his brother. 'What happened?' he asked. 'There was another car, it swerved into the side of me. I couldn't control it. I veered off of the road and down a steep hill. I'm sorry' He whispered. Cal shook his head. 'You need to talk to the police' he demanded. 'Not yet, we need to make sure that he is stable and we need to sort out his leg first' Zoe told him.

'Dr Hanna, the x-rays are back' Lily stated as she handed the iPad to her. 'Right, everything looks good, it's just a simple open fracture. We can easily pull it here and there will be no need for surgery' Zoe explained to Ethan. 'Is it going to hurt?' he stammered. Cal held his hand tightly. 'Only for a minute, and then it will be fine, we can get you some pain relief' Cal assured him. 'Right you're on traction Lofty and I'll pull' Zoe commanded. 'Cal could you brace him please' She told him. Lofty handed him a mouthpiece. 'Breathe this in, it should help with the pain' he explained handing his the Entonox.

Cal slipped his arms over his brother's shoulders and around his waist. He held him tightly so he couldn't move. 'It's okay, squeeze my hand if you need to' he whispered as he took his brother's hand in his. 'Argh, Argh, Argh' Ethan screamed as Zoe began manipulating his leg. 'Shhh, it's going to be okay Nibbles' Cal murmured. Ethan squeezed his hand as tightly as he could.

'Hold still a moment longer please' Zoe asked him. Ethan continued to cry out in pain. Cal tried to soothe him. 'I guess now is a bad time to ask what's for dinner' he joked. Ethan smiled weakly before screaming as his leg cracked into place. 'Okay, take a couple of deep breaths now Ethan. We will take you to x-ray so we can confirm that your leg is in the right place' Zoe told him. 'Thank you' he smiled as she left them alone. Cal moved around to the side of the bed. 'How are you feeling now?' he asked. 'I don't suppose you could cook tonight, I'm not sure how much I will be able to do' He joked. 'I was only kidding, we can get a takeaway tonight if you want. Maybe a pizza?' he replied with a cheeky smile.

Zoe returned to the cubicle, 'time for an x-ray' she whispered. Ethan had fallen asleep. Cal got up from the side of the bed where he had been comforting his brother. 'Do you want me to wake him up?' he asked. 'Don't worry about it. He needs his sleep' she replied with a smile. They took him to x-ray. When he returned Lofty began to stitch up his head. 'What should I do, I need to give him a local anaesthetic but I don't want him to freak out.' He stammered to Cal. 'I'll tell him, he'll probably just roll over and go back to sleep so don't worry about it' he responded. He reached over the rails on the bed and shook his brother. 'Nibbles. Wakey, wakey. Lofty is going to stitch up your head now, but we need to give you a local anaesthetic, just keep still okay' he informed the sleeping Ethan. 'Yeah whatever, just let me sleep' he groaned as he rolled across the bed. 'Thanks mate' Lofty said clapping Cal on the back before stitching up the cuts on Ethan's face.

Lily re-entered the room. 'Right, the chest X-Ray has come back. He has a couple of broken ribs, one of which is incredible close to puncturing his lung' she explained showing Cal and Zoe the x-ray. At that moment Ethan rolled over. As he did so the broken rib moved slightly. Although it only moved a couple of millimetres it still shifted enough to puncture his lung. Ethan's eyes snapped open as he struggled for air. 'Right we need to do a needle decompression right now' Zoe shouted. 'Ethan, you've got a tension pneumothorax. You know what that means so we need to stick a small needle into your chest so that your lung doesn't get crushed.' Cal explained to his scared little brother. He nodded his head still gasping for air. Zoe took the needle and steadily pushed it into his chest. Silence fell on the room. When they heard a rush of air, relief fell on them all. 'Let's prep for a chest drain' Zoe ordered. Cal lifted the bed into an upright position. 'Don't you go scaring us again hey nibbles' he whispered. They inserted the chest drain much to Ethan's discomfort.


	5. Chapter 5

**A huge thanks to ETWentHome for the idea about Ethan thinking that the accident was his fault. I hope that you like this chapter and please review.**

 **Thanks also to everyone who has reviewed so far. I will try and PM you all!**

By this point news of the accident had spread around the ED. Someone had phoned Connie Beauchamp who was leading a large group of the staff at a training course. She decided to cancel the remainder of the course and return to the ED so she could make sure that Ethan was okay. She knew that many of the members of staff who were with her were close to the young doctor and she wanted them to be wholly focused on the course rather than worrying about other things.

Zoe knocked on the door of the room where Ethan was. The police had arrived and wanted to get a statement from Ethan. Cal was sat with Ethan. Ethan was upset and had tears streaming down his face. 'It was all my fault!' he whispered. Cal hurled himself out of the chair when he realised the state of his brother. 'It wasn't your fault. From the looks of things the other vehicle swiped you off of the road. You couldn't have done anything. Don't talk like that' he asserted. Zoe looked at the young doctor who was tucked up in bed. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was really shaken up from the accident and he just needed to rest. Unfortunately the police had to get a statement from him as soon as possible so they could catch whoever caused the accident.

Ethan sat up as the police officers entered the room. 'Hello, I'm DCI Jean Hunter and this is PC Robinson. We would like to ask you a couple of questions about the accident' the policewoman said to him. 'Can Cal stay too?' Ethan quizzed. They nodded before sitting down on the chairs that Zoe had brought for them. Ethan relayed everything he could remember about the accident. By the time they had finished Ethan was exhausted and was beginning to fall asleep. Once Ethan had become more stable the chest drain had been removed and he was no longer in need of hospital treatment. He could go home.

Rita came into the room to ask Cal to sign the discharge forms. Cal returned a few minutes later with the necessary pain relief and a pair of crutches for his brother. There was no point in teaching him how to use them because Ethan already knew. Zoe and Rita helped Cal lift Ethan into a wheelchair careful not to hurt him. He was fast asleep and didn't notice the change in surroundings. Cal slowly wheeled him outside where it was freezing so he took his own jacket off and placed it over his brother so he was warm. Shivering, Cal quickly took Ethan to the car and lifted him in.


	6. Chapter 6

Only twenty minutes later they had arrived back home where Cal had to carry a still sleeping Ethan from the car into the flat. Thankfully it was a ground floor flat so there were no stairs. Ethan began to stir after Cal closed the front door. 'It's okay, we're home now, you just sleep' he whispered as he carried him to his room. Ethan woke up with a start as Cal put him into bed. 'You alright?' Cal asked concernedly. 'I had a nightmare about the crash' he whispered shakily. 'My leg really hurts too' he explained as he began to wince. 'I have some tablets for you to take or I can get you some morphine, it's up to you' Cal offered. Ethan took a moment to decide which he would need.

Judging by the way Ethan was wincing Cal knew that he would need the morphine which would be considerably stronger but he knew that Ethan would refuse because it meant an injection. Ethan shook his head unsure of what to say. Cal took the initiative to make the decision for him and returned moments later with his medical bag. 'Right, I have decided that on the menu tonight you will be having morphine' he joked as he delved into the bag. He produced a small vial and a syringe. Ethan looked away. He didn't want to see what his brother was doing because he knew that if he did he might have a panic attack. But it was too late.

Ethan's breathing quickened. His heart rate increased. Every breath he took was a struggle. His head pounded in time to the beat of his heart. He couldn't see properly and collapsed onto the pillows. 'Oh Nibbles.' Cal sighed. 'Just breathe for me. Follow my breathing. In through the nose and out through the mouth. Slowly. Look at me Ethan. Take a deep breath. You can do it. I know it is difficult just copy me' Cal instructed as he demonstrated this to Ethan. 'That's it mate, keep going, nice and deep breaths for me. There we go' he whispered encouragingly. Slowly but surely Ethan's regained the ability to breathe steadily and he began to improve. His eyesight became clearer with every breath. His heart steadied as did his breathing.

'Sorry.' He muttered. 'It's not your fault. I shouldn't have let you see what I was doing.' Cal whispered in response. He turned his back on his brother for a second whilst he drew up 2ml of morphine into the syringe. He put it behind his back as he turned around. 'Just turn away and look at the wall' he ordered his brother as he tied a rubber tourniquet around his arm. 'Okay, now you will feel a small sharp scratch, but it will only last for a second, okay. I won't hurt you I promise' he explained as he approached with the needle. He let Ethan rest his head on his shoulder as he sat on the bed beside him. Ethan squeezed his eyes shut. Every muscle in his body tensed as Cal inserted the needle into his arm. He flinched as it pierced the skin but began to relax as Cal administered the morphine. 'Hold still for one more second' Cal told him as he carefully removed the needle.

He placed the cover back on it and then took a small yellow box out of his bag and placed the used needle into it so it could be disposed of properly. 'That's better isn't it?' Cal murmured as he saw Ethan becoming more relaxed as the pain in his leg and chest faded. 'Please don't leave me, I'm scared.' Ethan whispered as he slowly fell asleep. Cal helped Ethan place a pillow under his leg which was in a plaster cast. Ethan rolled as close to the wall as possible making room to accommodate his brother. Cal hauled the double duvet over them bother and made himself comfortable before switching off the light. Soon the room was filled with the sound of soft snores as both the brothers slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later they were expected to return to work. They were both working on the same shift so Cal could keep a close eye on his brother throughout the day. They had both been assigned to work in cubicles during their shift which meant that they would sometimes have to work together. Ethan was struggling to see as many patients as he would have liked because of the crutches. He was getting tired from using them and all of the hopping about was making his chest and leg hurt worse. He was working alongside Robyn who noticed the senior registrar becoming increasingly paler as time passed. She decided to go and fetch Cal. As she left the cubicle where Ethan was and headed towards Cal she heard a thump, followed by a crashing sound.

Ethan had slipped on the wet floor and had landed in a heap next to the patient. The patient tried to help him but he had hit his head and was bleeding. The patient pressed the emergency call button on the wall alerting the staff. Robyn spun around to see Cal headed towards her. 'Dr Knight I need your help, its Dr Hardy. I think he may have collapsed' she called as he walked towards the nurses' station. Cal ripped the stethoscope from around his neck and rushed to his brother's aid.

He placed the stethoscope in his ears and then rolled up Ethan's scrub top. 'This might be a bit cold' he whispered as he placed it on the young doctor's bruised chest. Ethan tried to push Cal away with little resistance because he lacked the energy to do so. Cal lifted his brother into a nearby wheelchair and took him to the staff room so he could check him over in privacy. Robyn fetched Dr Chao who took over treating their patients.

'Did you eat lunch?' Cal asked as he helped Ethan to the sofa. Ethan shook his head. He had been trying to make up the number of patients he treated so he chose not to eat. 'I think you might be dehydrated, combined with a low blood sugar' Cal explained. 'I'm afraid that I need to put you on IV saline until your fluid levels are up. I'll also give you some IV glucose so that your blood sugar is brought back up to the right level' He ordered. He left the room to fetch the necessary equipment. When he returned he saw that Ethan had fallen asleep. He placed an arm on his shoulder and gently woke him up. He couldn't attempt to insert the cannula when he was asleep otherwise he might wake up and have a panic attack. Sadly this was the only way he could do this. Ethan woke up. Cal placed the tray of equipment onto the counter before reminding Ethan of the treatment he needed.

Ethan trembled in fear as Cal put a tourniquet around his arm. He turned over his brother's arm and quickly found a suitable vein. He applied some numbing cream and waited until it had an effect before retrieving the needle. 'Look away, I'm going to fetch the cannula now. You'll feel a sharp scratch but it shouldn't hurt. Just tell me if it does. I will be as gentle as I can' Cal instructed as he steadily inserted the needle. Ethan whimpered slightly as Cal did this but soon settled down. Cal fetched an IV stand from an empty cubicle. He hung up the bag of saline and the glucose before attaching them to the cannula. Ethan was becoming agitated so Cal wheeled him outside to get some fresh air. Soon enough Ethan fell asleep and they went back inside. Cal finished his shift and retrieved his brother from the on call room where he had left him to sleep.

Cal drove him home before waking him so he could go into the flat. 'How about I order us a pizza?' He asked as he helped Ethan to the sofa. 'Lovely. Just make sure there are no mushrooms on it' he smiled as he flopped onto the soft pillows and turned on the TV. 'What do you want to watch?' Cal asked as he helped him put a DVD on. Ethan glanced at the bookcase to his left. It held his collection of Doctor Who DVDs. 'You see that one at the top. The orange coloured one?' he said pointing. Cal reached up. 'The one with David Tennant on the front?' Cal asked. 'Yep that one,' Ethan replied. 'Can we watch the second disc?' He asked as Cal placed it in the DVD player.

Soon the sound of the Doctor who theme tune echoed round the flat. It was Ethan's favourite episode where the Daleks and Cybermen to war against each other. He absolutely adored this episode especially because David Tennant was his all-time favourite doctor. The doorbell rang so Cal paused the TV. He wasn't overly keen on Doctor who, well he actually was but didn't want to say and he had never watched this episode. He was so engrossed that he wanted to know what happened next. After eating Ethan almost instantly fell asleep so Cal used this time to watch as many episodes of Doctor who as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the Doctor who references. As a massive Whovian (Doctor who Fan) I had to include Doctor who in one of my stories so I chose this one. Anyways hope you like it! :)**

Ethan woke up to the sound of the judoon at the shadow proclamation. 'Do Bo Sho Ko' the TV blared. He opened his eyes in disbelief at his brother who was intently watching the episode. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning and Cal was still awake. Cal seemed to be enjoying himself. Oblivious to the now awake Ethan. 'So you do actually like it then?' Ethan muttered making Cal jump. 'Um.. It's alright I guess.' Cal stuttered. 'Really, from where I am sitting you seem to be enjoying yourself' Ethan replied. 'Alright, I do like it, please don't tell anyone I don't want people at work thinking I am a nerd like you' he smiled. Ethan winked. 'Your secret is safe with me' he whispered.

The next morning the brothers returned to work. Ethan was instructed to work in Cubicles for a short shift whilst Cal worked in Resus. Both of them were allowed to leave early. 'So I guess we will be watching the next episode of Doctor who tonight' Ethan whispered to Cal. 'Yep! And I can't wait' Cal replied laughing. Ethan found this hilarious and couldn't contain his laughter either. 'What are you to laughing about?' Lofty asked. Cal shook his head. 'Never you mind' He replied with a wry grin. Ethan couldn't take it anymore and was in fits of laughter. He nearly fell over if it wasn't for Cal who put his arms out to catch him. They left the ED that night and went home to watch the next series. The both fell asleep curled up on the sofa together softly snoring as the end credits rolled. Both of them had a smile on their face as they softly snored. They were both thankful to have each other.


End file.
